La Marcarada
by Nana B
Summary: Ele o vampiro que matou a pessoa que ela mais amava. Ela uma garota que tinha sede de vingança. Ela não e normal, e ele não é humano. Mas em um baile de mascaras tudo pode mudar.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Eu vivi toda minha vida somente por uma noite. A noite que a morte da minha querida mãe fosse vingada. A noite que **EU** tiraria um monstro do mundo.

Sempre imaginei que quando eu atirasse nele ele pedira perdão e eu simplesmente riria da sua cara e o visse morrer. A sangue frio. Afinal ele não teve nem um _pouquinho_ de piedade quando ele matou Renne.

Mas eu não imaginei que ele ao disser três palavrinhas pudesse me fazer sofrer tanto. E mudar completamente meu futuro.

_N/a Eiii gente !!! Ta aí mais uma fic!! Eu planejei essa pra ser uma short então ela deve ter no maximo 8 capitulos... Espero que gostem!!_

_ Há deixem reviews please!!_

_ Bjs do Jake pra todas_

_ Anna S. Cullen_


	2. Capitulo 1 No way!

1º Capitulo La Mascarada

-Nossa esta festa ta um saco! –Jess disse ao meu lado engolindo todo o refrigerante em seu copo de uma vez.

-Ta mesmo. –Disse olhando para os lados o procurando. –Jess eu vou ao banheiro, já volto. –Falei.

-Quer que eu va com você ? –Disse ela.

-Não precisa não eu preciso mesmo do banheiro -

Levantei arrumei meu vestido inspirado no século XX e entrei no grande salão de festas rumando para as escadas. A festa estava linda pessoas com roupas inspiradas no XIX e XX ,todas com mascaras evitando que eu pudesse ser reconhecida. Mais mesmo uma simples batida do meu coração seria possível alertá-lo.

Passei calmamente entre o mar de gente em minha frente. E rumei para as escadas onde estaria me revolver, com 6 balas totalmente letais para um vampiro. Eu cheguei rapidamente até as escadas mais uma mão segura fortemente meu braço e me arrastar para longe da escada.

-Onde você pensa que vai? –Disse a voz rouca extremamente familiar. –Se você acha que vai matar aquele cara, você está muito errada. –Ele me jogou dentro de um deposito entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Humm... Se o cara que matou a sua mãe, fosse o pai da sua melhor amiga e ele fosse um vampiro o que você faria? Pois eu pelo bem da humanidade vou acabar com ele... Eu já investiguei tudo. Não tem como dar errado.

-Isabella não suje suas mãos com sangue. –Jake disse como se quisesse convencer uma louca. –E daí que o cara é um vampiro?

-Ele matou a pessoa que eu mais amava. E ele continua matando! Mas ele vai me pagar.

-Você é doida? –Disse áspero - Ele vai ti matar! Onde você ta com a cabeça?

-Você acha que eu fui a coordenadora dessa festa a fantasia por quê? Assim eu teria passe livre para andar pela casa e o prédio todo atrás de pistas, a festa é a fantasia para que ele não me reconheça, minha arma tem 6 balas feitas através das receitas das bruxas da minha família que eram experientes em matar vampiros. Não tem como dar errado. –Disse sorrindo. Mais seu aperto em meu braço era forte de mais. – Me deixe sair.

Tentei sair mais ele me prensou contra a parede, e tirou minha mascara. Ele ficou me encarando. Minha respiração já estava completamente desregular com ele tão perto.

-Jake deixa eu sair daqui.–Disse olhando seus olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

-Não. –Ele disse e me beijou. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo desgrenhado. O beijo estava ótimo até eu lembrar que eu provavelmente estaria morta no final da noite. Eu abri meus olhos e concentrada em não alarmá-lo do que eu faria. Pus minha mão atrás de seu pescoço e apertei na parte certa. Ele ficou mole em cima de mim. Graças ao meu pai minha mãe me liberou das aulas de ballet por de krav maga.

-Chega de sorvete pra você viu? Ta na hora de você fazer regime –Disse com dificuldade. O deitei no fundo da sala.E sussurrei pra ele.

-Desculpa, mais eu provavelmente não estarei viva amanhã melhor não complicar as coisas... –Peguei minha mascara que estava no chão e a coloquei. Saí sem olhar pra trás.

Caminhava lentamente para a escada. Olhei para Alice que me olhava preocupada. Ela perguntou se o plano estava de pé. Ela era a segunda da lista pronta para matar Edward. Seu pai. Ela sabia muito bem que era mestiça (sua mãe é humana e seu pai é um vampiro) mais sempre odiara o fato de seu pai a obrigar beber sangue de humanos. Sim, ela sente sede de sangue. Mais ela tentou fazer como uns personagens de um livro que lera (beber somente sangue de animais) como experiência dera certo. Somente seu pai não sabia o que ela estava tomando. Ela se aproximou de mim.

-Ta tudo bem Bella? –Perguntou evidentemente preocupada. Será que comigo mesma ou que eu não conseguisse matar seu pai?

-Ta tudo ótimo.–Suspirei – Vou agarrá-lo agora. –Disse era a nossa senha.

-Boa sorte amiga! –Disse feliz - Agora faça noite inesquecível! -Ela sorriu e me abraçou. – Essa será uma noite inesquecível para nós duas! –Ela repetiu quase a mesma frase.

Eu coloquei um sorriso forçado no rosto.

-Obrigada! Então dá licença que eu tenho que me arrumar... – Então eu me afastei dela e fui em direção das escadas. Olhei para os lados antes de a porta lentamente e desci 2 lances de escadas. Tirei um tijolo do lugar e peguei o envelope e retirei as balas haviam 8 só caberiam 6 no revolver. Tudo bem... destravei o compartimento de balas e enfiei cada uma em seu lugar apressadamente. Travei o compartimento e puxei a parte de cima da arma.E ouvi o 'click' a bala já estava no lugar a única coisa a fazer agora e atirar nele.

-Show time –Enfiei as balas sobressalentes no meu corpete e subias escadas rapidamente mais quando vou abrir a porta vejo a arma em minha mão esquerda.

-Merda agora o que eu faço com esse trambolho? –Murmurei.

-Quem Sabe voe não atira em mim já de uma vez? – Não é possível que seja quem eu estou pensando.


	3. Capitulo 2 I love you

**Capitulo 2 Eu ti Amo**

Estendi o revolver rapidamente na direção da voz e depois me virei o rosto. E lá estava pele branca comum e olhos castanhos com um tom de vermelho, ele olhava suas mãos, ele tinha um sorriso torto no rosto. Quando ele me olhou ele riu abertamente.

-Você pensa mesmo que pode me matar? –Sorriu mais.

-Eu não penso. Eu vou. –Disse ríspida. Ele gargalhou.

-Sabe você não é a primeira a querer e tentar me matar. Mas pensa bem como ficará Alice quando ela souber que você matou o 'pai' dela.

-Ela quer tanto quanto eu, matar você- Disse entre dentes. Seu sorriso morreu. –Bom mais por que eu estou perdendo tempo com você? Eu já..-Então eu apertei o gatilho.E a bala pegou na escada milésimos onde ele estava.

-Merda! –Eu olhei para os lados e fui até o degrau em q ele estava. –Filho da...

-Não ouse falar mal da minha mãe. –Disse atrás de mim. Eu gelei. –Ninguém te disse vampiros podem 'grudar' no teto? –Disse irônico. Ele puxou meu cabelo deixando a ostra meu pescoço. – Sabe que eu passei a vida toda vigiando você? –Sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço. Eu arrepiei. Que ele ta tocando meu pescoço ele pode me matar a qualquer momento!

Eu virei rapidamente e encostei o revolver em sua barriga. E eu o olhei. Ele me olhava sério.

-Sabe... Eu passei a vida toda esperando por esse momento. E você não vai estragá-lo Disse seriamente.

-Você acha –Ele tomou a arma de minhas mãos –que eu vou deixar você estragar nosso momento. Eu estou ti esperando minha vida toda Bella. –Disse com seus olhos em tom de ouro liquido tomando um tom de vermelho. Isso me alarmou para que eu voltasse a realidade.

-Do que você ta falando? – Disse desconcertada. Meu revolver estava nas costas da sua calça. Eu vi pelo canto do olho o cabo dela. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois deu um sorriso torto maravilhoso. Nossa que sexy. Foco Bella, FOCO!

-Bom, nós vamos ter muito tempo pra isso... –Disse me puxando para ele com as mãos na minha cintura. Se aproximando cada vez mais do meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam doces e brilhantes. Felizes eu conclui. Eu só era mais uma de suas presas... Eu armei um plano rápido em minha cabeça. Eu coloquei a mão em sua cintura, chequei encostando com um dedo na arma certificando que ela estava lá. Seus lábios gelados encostaram nos meus se movendo lentamente, eu por instinto fiz o mesmo. Eu sentia várias descargas elétricas pelo meu corpo. OMG! Eu estou beijando o assassino de Renne! Então peguei a arma rapidamente e apontei nas suas costas. Afastei lentamente seus lábios dos meus. Eu me senti incompleta. Mais eu não liguei. Seu rosto era de choque. Seus olhos arregalados e sua boca comprimida em uma reta dando um ar cômico a seu rosto.

-Tuche! –Sorri, pressionando o gatinho e dando um 'Bum!'

-Bella – Disse gemendo. E caindo ajoelhado em minha frente

-Bom Edward... Diga suas últimas palavras –Disse com um tom divertido.

-_Eu ti amo_ – Disse abaixando a cabeça. E colocando a testa no gatilho como se quisesse que eu o fizesse.

-O que?

**N/a GENTE eu ameeeei as reviews!! Sério isso fez com que o capitulo seja postado hoje hehe**

**Não subestimem o poder de uma review!!**

**Então deixem reviews!!**

**Bjs do Memet Cullen**

**Anna S. Cullen**


	4. Capitulo 2 This is a goodbye

_-Bom Edward... Diga suas últimas palavras –Disse com um tom divertido._

_-Eu ti amo –Disse abaixando a cabeça. E colocando a testa no gatilho como se quisesse que eu o fizesse_.

Eu tenho a sensação de reconhecer que  
Eu não sei como deixa você ir  
Cada momento marcado  
Com aparições da sua alma.

**Do What You Have To Do - Sarah McLachlan**

**Música do capitulo Kelly Clarkson Impossible(sem ela faz mta diferença! Ouçam)**

**http://()www.()youtube.( )com/() watch?v=5(_)6Q6EELgTA (tirem os parenteses)**

**Capitulo 3 The end **

-O que? –Disse perplexa. Senti meu coração batendo fortemente no peito. O que ele que dizer com isso?

-Eu ti amo – Disse ele olhando pra mim com aqueles lindos olhos cor de ocre. Eu surpreendi quando eu senti felicidade. Eu estou feliz pelo fato de um vampiro me amar. O vampiro que matou a pessoa mais importante para mim. Isso é mentira! Pura mentira! Ele que sair dessa situação como Houldini. Não. Ele não vai fazer isso comigo. A felicidade se evaporou como água em contato com o terreno quente.

-Mentir é muito feio Sr. Cullen! –Disse entre dentes. – Eu não vou cair nisso! – Minha voz saiu tremula. E a arma em minha mãe tremeu. Ele deu um sorriso tímido. Colocou as mãos na sua costa e depois de mexer um tempo lá ele pega a minha palma que estava sem o revolver e colocou uma coisa lá e fechou minha mão. Ele se levantou e ficou cara -a- cara comigo. Eu abri minha mão e vi que a bala estava lá amassada.

Essa não é minha bala! A minha tinha uma porção dentro dela. Trinquei os dentes, e senti o sangue do meu corpo se apossar no meu rosto.

-Desculpa Bella... – Sorriu fraco, enquanto a raiva se apoderava de mim. – Eu não podia deixar você me matar -Ele deu um sorriso torto. Aaah eu ti odeio filho de uma... Ah! Nem sei o que! Mas é ruim! –Eu não podia deixar você destruir _nosso futu_ro_ juntos_.

-Futuro _juntos_? -Disse a palavra com nojo- Você a matou sem piedade e você acha que eu deixarei barato?-Ri com escárnio- Isso não ficará assim! NÃO VAI! –Gritei com a raiva transbordando. Minha mão tremia. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de raiva. Ele ficou estático e seguiu a gota que caiu no meu vestido.

-Não, não vai mesmo - Disse com o maxilar travado. As palavras dele ecoavam na minha cabeça '_Eu ti amo_' '_Nosso futuro juntos'_ como eu poderia ter um futuro com um monstro como ele? Nunca. Essa idéia deveria me deixar feliz, e totalmente estupefata pelas suas idéias idiotas... Mas pelo contrario. Deixou-me triste pelo fato disso acontecer. O que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu devo estar com problemas mentais sérios!

-Bella eu não queria... - Em um piscar de olhos ele estava na minha frente passando a mão nas lagrimas que caiam. Eu virei o rosto afastando seu toque gélido do meu rosto. Eu recuei um passo e cai sentada na escada. Ele estava com o rosto em uma mascara de tristeza. Dava pra ver a dor em seus olhos. Eu levantei meu vestido e peguei 3 balas que eu já tinha colocado antes da festa. Estas são as certas. Estas fariam efeito. Com as mãos tremulas eu as tirei da minha meia calça. Edward seguia meus movimentos. Ele deve ter achado que eram as mesmas. E repeti todo o procedimento de colocar as balas. Tirando o resto delas.

-Bella isso não vai adiantar de nada. Uma bala não pode me afetar em nada.- Disse ele sério.

Levantei e encostei aponta do gatilho para seu peito.

-Adeus Edward. –Disse com a voz embargada. As minhas mãos tremendo novamente. Meu coração apertado. Eu sentia os meus batimentos no meu peito.

-Você sabe que isso não me machucara. –Disse sorrindo. O mais belo sorriso que eu já vi. E o que eu guardarei pra sempre na memória.

-Não. Eu não sei. –Disse. E seu sorriso sumiu. E puxei o gatilho três vezes. Eu olhei pra ele enquanto ele atirava e vi o choque em seu rosto.

Ele caiu no chão urrando de dor. Eu me encolhi com seu grito. Seu peito começou a ter uma mancha vermelha de sangue, misturada com uma gosma branca. Ele estava se dilacerando. Meu coração sangrou em vê-lo desse jeito.

-Por que Bella? –Disse com o rosto triste. Seus olhos eram de pura dor.

-Por que é o justo. –Disse enxugando as lagrimas que caíram. Eu levantei e saí de lá correndo deixando-o para trás. Mas pelo canto do olho eu o vi ele apoiando na escada. Seus olhos cravados em mim.

-Eu ti amo –Ele disse pra mim. Tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

-Eu também –Eu sussurrei e saí o mais rápido da escada.

A dor que eu sentia era completamente massacrante. Tirei minha mascara. Os grampos do cabelo jogando-os no chão sem importar no local que eu estava. Eu olhei para os lados procurando uma saída e meu olhar encontrou com o de Alice. Seu sorriso em seu rosto sumiu dando a vez para um rosto preocupado. Eu corri para o elevador o mais rápido que pude por minha sorte já estava no andar. Alice era uma meia vampira muito rápida ela poderia me alcançar sem dificuldade. Desci para a portaria e pedi o porteiro a chave do meu carro sem pedi-lo para pega-lo para mim.

Entrei no meu volvo C3O as lágrimas grossas caiam em meu rosto ao ver o mesmo carro do outro lado do estacionamento.

Saí cantando pneus do prédio. O velocimentro ja marcava 180 km eu não estava nem aí. Limpei as lagrimas e me dirigi para a fronteira do Canáda.

Já esta na hora de recomeçar em algum lugar. A morte da minha mãe fora finalmente vingada e por outro lado meu coração estava totalmente estraçalhado. Não a mais volta. Agora será um novo começo. Para uma nova Bella.

**N/a E aí genteeee!!! Gostaram do capitulo?? Olha próximo capitulo será o ultimo *Chora* Mas eu estou feliz por vocês estarem lendoooo!!! Ah gente o Ed não morre viu?! Só pra vcs saberem!**

**Obrigada pelas reviews!!! **

**Os: Deixem mais reviews pelo próximo capitulo que é o último se vocês me derem bastantes comentários eu prometo que tento escrever um capitulo maior pra vcs Ok**

**Agradecimentos para as garotas lindas que me deixaram reviews!! (Não que quem não deixou não seja maaaas, elas deixaram reviews então elas são mais que lindas elas são tudo de bótimo)**

**Ana Krol Minha xara O Ed só morre com a bala que tinha um feitiço onde tinha uma porçãozinha dentro dela. E o cap já saiu um dia depois... uhsuhas Eu adoro curiosas pode perguntar maaaais pq eu também sou assim MUITO curiosa usahuahssuh Brigadão linda**

**Jujuh Cullen Brigada eu fico feliz que nem a Alice quando eu recebo as reviews que BÓTIMo que vc esta gostando.**

**Klapaucius Já postei hehe brigadão pelo carinho. Mto obrigada pelo seu comentário!**

**Garotas que não deixaram reviews deixem pleaaaase!! Como uma despedida da fic pelo menos ne?!?!? Eu sei que ele é short mais deixem !!**

**Amooooo todaaaaaaaaaas de mais!!!**

**Anna S. Cullen**


	5. Outras fics

N/aHey girls!!! Isso n o um capitulo maaas um aviso bem legal! ( d aviso bem legal pare o uma tia solteirona que esta falando com os sobrinhos adolescente pela primeira vez) Olha n o sei quem leu mas eu tenho mais duas fics...

Uma chamada _La Mascarada_ sinopse:  
Ele o vampiro que matou a pessoa que ela mais amava. Ela uma garota que tinha sede de vingan a. Ela n o e normal, e ele n o humano. Mas em um baile de mascaras tudo pode mudar.

_Twilight Girl -In love for a Book_ sinopse:  
Annie Brandon era completamente apaixonada pela saga Twilight.  
Apos encontrar uma bruxa ela enfeiti ada e vira Bella Swan.  
Mas ser que ela conseguira lidar com tudo do mesmo jeito?Ser que ter o final que conhecemos?

My life, My Shit  
Bella Swan é uma garota Nerd que se muda pra New York com o pai e a mãe.Lá conhece Edward Cullen um garoto metido arrogante e vivem em praticamente mundos diferentes,mas acontecimentos inesperados mudam tudo.

Peço a vcs que deem uma passadinha pra ver se vcs gostam!! Só clicar no meu nome (naquele cantinho la em cima. pra quem nunca reparou onde tem a fotinha) que sai no meu menu.. E la estão as fics.

Amo vcs d mais (eu to flando isso d novo mas e verdade)

Obs: Esse aviso e multifuncional! Ele vai pra todas as fics... Eu to com preguiça escrever um pra cada um.

Bjs

_Anna S. Cullen_


	6. Capitulo 3 Is time for the flash backs

**N/a Eu sei que esse seria o ultimo capitulo... Só que eu li em algumas reviews que vcs não estavam entendendo a fic então esse capitulo vai explicar o motivo do ódio da Bella e como ela sabe da existência de vampiros, como a Renne morreu essas coisas. Espero que vocês curtam.**

_Saí cantando pneus do prédio. Já esta na hora de recomeçar em algum lugar. A morte da minha mãe fora finalmente vingada e por outro lado meu coração estava totalmente estraçalhado._

**Capitulo 4 Time for the flash backs**

Eu estava na estrada fazia dois dias. Eu não precisava parar pra comer por que era só falar o feitiço e ele aparecia, nem preciso ir ao banheiro, nem dormir. Só falar umas palavrinhas e tudo que eu quero acontece. É tão bom dirigir, sentir o vendo no cabelo, ouvir músicas antigas, lembrar do passado. E esquecer as coisas ruins

- Love is a battlefield –Cantei ,

Eu ri ao lembrar que Renne amava essa música.

_**Flash back on**_

**_Bella com 12 anos, Phoenix Arizona_**

' WE ARE YOUNG !!! heartache to heartache we stand' –Eu e a mamãe cantávamos alto. Ela dava uns gritos que me faziam rir de mais. Estávamos dançando em cima da mesa de centro, que do nada ficou maior. Mas eu não resolvi perguntar pra minha mãe o por que agora.

-NO PROMICES NO DEMANDS! –Sorriamos e mamãe fez sinal que o som aumentasse e ele aumentou.

-LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD! –Gritamos

Cantamos a ultima estrofe e a música acabou.

-Desligue –Minha mãe falou pro som e ele o fez.

-Mamãe como você faz isso ? –Perguntei me jogando no sofá arfante.

-Já esta na hora de você saber mesmo –Disse, ela deu um sorriso carinhoso- Vem cá, eu tenho que lhe mostrar um lugar –Ela estendeu a mão e eu a peguei ela andou calmamente até a geladeira da cozinha. E parou na sua frente.

-Mãe, o que agente vai fazer com geladeira que tem haver com você poder abaixar o som só de falar com ele? –Perguntei curiosa. Ela riu com a minha curiosidade evidente

-Amor tenha paciência. –Disse ela. Fiz bico.

-Kaarten van de passage –Disse ela olhando pra geladeira. Mas não aconteceu nada.

-Abra Bella.

Eu abri a geladeira, mas não tinha comida La dentro. Tinha um buraco que dava pra uma sala.

-Vamos, sem medo. Pode entrar –Disse sorrindo. E eu obedeci maravilhada com tudo. Eu andei pela sala esquisita onde tinha vários vidros com etiquetas como: 'Olho de sogra' 'Veneno de vampiro' 'Poção do amor' 'Suor de homens da lua' 'Dentes de tubarão'

-Mãe você é uma bruxa? –Disse feliz. Que legal, minha mãe é uma bruxa.

- Sou, mas na verdade é wicca. Bruxa é um modo como Hollywood resolveu nos chamar. E se eu sou uma wicca você também é –Disse abrindo um sorriso largo onde todos os seus dentes aparecia.

-A vovó também é? –Perguntei. Nessa hora a senhora de cabelos grisalhos molhados apareceu com uma prancha de surf

-Sou sim querida. –Disse sorrindo

-Pensei que você só chegaria amanhã mamãe – Disse Renne

-E perder a Bellinha descobrindo que nós três somos wiccas? Nunca – Jogando a prancha no chão.

-Como foi o Havaí? –Minha mãe perguntou.

-Pensei que vovó estava em um retiro de idosos O.o -Eu disse e elas riram.

-Eu tenho fogo no rabo Bells -Disse a vovó

-Ah foi ótimo! Tirando o fato que as ondas não estavam maiores que 7 metros de altura. –Disse triste – Mas pelo menos eu conheci um lobisomem gatão! – Eu fiz uma careta. Olhei pra minha mãe que também tinha uma careta no rosto e ela me olhou

-YUCK! –Falamos eu e minha mãe na mesma hora. Nessa hora eu imaginei minha vó com um cara que usava uma saia havaiana, ele não devia ter mais de 20 anos ela corria na praia em direção dele e quando eles se encontraram ele se beijaram. Foi o beijo mais nojento que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

-Ah Gente pelo amor de Aristóteles! Vamos ensinar a Bela a nossa arte Renne? - Disse vovó me tirando dos meus devaneios.

-Claro Bella você quer o que primeiro. Teletransporte –Disse sumindo do meu lado e apareceu em cima da mesa, sentada de pernas cruzadas -ou controle do quatro elementos da natureza? (N/a Terra, água, fogo e ar) – Disse fazendo uma bola de fogo na mão.

-Quatro elementos- respondi Sorrindo.

**_ Flash back Of_**

O ri ao lembrar que eu provoquei um tremor de terra tentando fazer uma planta nascer.

As lembranças que tenho com a minha mãe são sempre as mais felizes menos uma.

_**Flash Back on**_

**_Bella 14 anos Phoeniz Arizona_**

-Mãe? Ta em casa? –Gritei batendo a porta de casa. Eu estava feliz por ter conseguido acabar com a raça da loira burra da Rosálie Hale, ela teria que fazer varias plásticas naquele narizinho dela depois que a bola de basquete _acidentalmente_ acertou o nariz dela. As luzes estavam acesas, tudo no seu determinado lugar, mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Tudo estava perfeito de _mais._

-Realiteit van het object -Falei e tudo mudou em um estante mostrando o real estado da casa.

A mobília estava destruída, nas paredes tinham marcas pretas de queimadura, e havia sangue. Muito sangue.

Eu arfei e sai correndo em sua procura na casa

-MÃE!! –Gritei –CADÊ VOCÊ? –Disse correndo em direção a cozinha. Inspirei fundo. Senti um cheiro de hortelã, meio gélido. Vampiro. Um deles esteve aqui. Um vampiro aqui em casa não é um bom sinal.

A porta da geladeira já estava aberta dando passagem para a sala wicca. Isso não é bom. Repeti. Isso não é bom, isso não é bom, isso não é bom, isso não é bom. A frase ficava martelando na minha cabeça.

Olhei pro chão e vi que tinha muitas manchas de sangue. Eu as segui até que tinha a pior visão da minha vida.

Minha mãe estava no chão sua pele tinha tons de branco e roxo. Eu corri até ela e abracei.

-Mamãe, mamãe!! –Disse e coloquei meu ouvido no seu peito sabendo que eu não escutaria batimentos. Vi o livros de feitiços. Porção da vida. Isso que eu faria.

Eu torcia pra que sua alma já não tivesse saído do seu corpo. Uma alma pode ficar em um corpo morto por até quatro horas. Tomara que eu não cheguei tarde de mais.

**Eu apertei o volante com mais força do que o normal. Pelo menos eu já tinha acabado com o responsável. Isso que importava.**

Fiz o feitiço e joguei em sua boca. Esperei que seu corpo voltasse a cor normal mas nada.

-Laatste respons – Sussurei e ouvi o ultimo pensamento de Renne.

_**'Edward Cullen você nunca ficara com a minha Bella.'**_

Eu deitei ao seu lado a abraçando. E comecei a chorar... Eu não sei quanto tempo eu chorei mas eu logo dormi abraçada no corpo gelado, e sem vida da minha mãe. E foi a partir daí que eu jurei a mim mesma que eu não descansaria até Edward Cullen que eu destruísse Edward Cullen.

Eu fiquei com a minha Vó até ela se casar com o Lobisomem gatão dela. Depois ela se mudou pro Havaí com ele. E eu fui pra Forks pra ficar com meu pai.

_**Flash back off**_

Eu limpei as lagrimas que eu sequer percebi que tinham caído. Balancei a cabeça pra me livrar dos pensamentos. Tentando prender meu ódio pelo Edward.

Eu não conseguia. Eu lembro depois que eu me aproximei de Alice ele sempre tentou falar comigo mas eu sempre que eu sabia quem ele era de verdade. Eu queria saber o motivo do '_**você nunca ficara com a minha Bella'**_ quer dizer que Renne morreu pra me proteger? Que ele tinha ido na minha casa pra me matar ou pra me seqüestrar ou para ficar comigo mesmo?? O que significa um '_futuro juntos_' agora?

Eu nem percebi que eu estava em condomínio onde tinha casas maravilhosas. Mas uma me chamou a atenção. Era praticamente igual a minha casa em Phoenix.

Eu apontei pra ela

-Esta a venda, eu irei comprá-la, bons vizinhos que não irão me perturbar.-Desliguei o carro e sai do mesmo. Andei pelo belo jardim e toquei a campainha.

Então a senhora de cabelos grisalhos que eu conhecia apareceu na porta.

-Bella! –Disse sorrindo. Eu estou assustada. -Eu estava a sua espera! -Falou feliz

-Vó o que você esta fazendo no Canada? -Perguntei assustada.

-E por que você esta no Canada querendo comprar a minha casa? E pelo que eu posso sentir apaixonada por um vampiro -Disse erguendo uma sombrancelha.

Pronto eu estou completamente **FUDIDA!**

**N/a Gente eu espero que vocês tenham entendido o que aconteceu agora. Espero que gostem eu acho que com esse capitulo a fic vai ganhar mais dois asuhsuh**

** Deixem reviews pleaaase!!**

** Amo vcs de mais!**

_Anna S. Cullen_


	7. Capitulo4 Everything in the right places

**último capitulo babyss!!! kk ridiculooo capitulo NÃO BETADO**

**Capitulo final every thing in the right place**

Eu andava pela praia chutando a areia. Eu sentia minha pele arder pelo sol forte de 11horas da manhã.

Havia passado 2 meses desde.. Bem você sabe o incidente com o Edward. Bem eu ando meio esquisita,c omo se eu ainda tivesse esperança que ele aparecesse. Bem, isso é impossível.

Por que se pensar bem, eu sou uma bruxa experiente quanto ele é só um vampiro normal, com dentes,presas, e poder ler mente,

com aqueles músculos duros feito mármore e a barriga lisinha branquinha... TA BOM BELLA honre o morto(não que ele não tivesse morto, por que ele era um morto vivo..Mas agora ele bem.. Ta morto morto

sabe sem respirar sem matar animaizinhos indefesos nem nada..) Coloquei o livro aberto na minha cabeça para proteger o sol que queimava meu rosto. Ta bem que eu podia, pegar uma sombrinha protetor solar, o meu ipod que eu deixei na mesa de jantar, até mesmo meu biquíni. Isso mesmo eu to na praia sem roupa de banho.

Só que eu não fiz. Fazia 2 meses que eu não usava magia.

Eu usava quando necessário tipo pra concertar o chuveiro. Mas tirando isso.. Nunca.

Eu me sentia um monstro por tê-lo matado.

Ahh caramba eu to cansadaaaa. Foi com esse pensamento eu me joguei na areia quente nem ligando para o fato que o meu cabelo vai ficar uma MER** cheio de areia. Fechei os olhos e fiquei sentindo o sol queimar minha pele. Se eu pegar insolação me deixa passar mal!

Como será que está os cullens? Será que fizeram um velório pro Edward? Se bem que não sobrou,corpo nenhum, será que Esme ficou muito triste? Alice quer me matar?? Emmet fico tão bolado que parou de fazer piada? E rosalie? A Rosalie to nem me ferrando pra ela.

Logo eu senti que tinha alguém perto de mim. A sombra se formou em meu rosto bloqueando os raios ''cegadores '' solares.

Abri meus olhos e logo meu coração deu um pulo tão grande e começou a bater muito rápido eu acho que eu to tendo um ataque cardiaco O.o

-Olá Bella -Disse o garoto ruivo na minha frente. Não pode ser o Edward. Ele ta corado, não tem cheiro de vampiro, e eu to ouvindo seu coração bater lentamente. Mas ele é o Edward ele tem aqueles 1,80, cabelos ruivinhos (eu adoro esse cabelo), e aquele sorriso torto que faz qualquer uma babar.

E por falar nisso era isso que eu tava fazendo.

-O-Oi E-Edward? -Perguntei espremendo meus olhos para vê-lo.

-Pra mim você não gostava de sol - Disse me dando um boné com um óculos escuro.

-Obrigada- Disse pegando os objetos e colocando-os.

Ele continuava em pé. Eu não posso tocá-lo não posso,não posso, não posso. Que se dane. Eu me levantei em um pulo e pulei nele dando um abraço esmagado. Fechei meus olhos só apreciando a sensação,

Edward ficou sem reação por um tempo, mas logo retribuiu o meu aperto.

-Eu senti muita sua falta -Disse em ouvido -Mas como você ta..ta vivo?

Ele me afastou para poder olhar em meus olhos.

-Bem... Depois que você atirou em mim e saiu -Eu fiz uma careta -Alice apareceu com um um liquido e deu pra eu tomar ela falou que uma velha tinha dado a ela hum, bom.. Deixa eu resumir,

a Alice começou a trazer comida pra mim, logo depois de estar curado ela falou que eu tinha virado meio humano... E -Eu o interrompi

-Mas então quer dizer que a velha, -Pausei pensando como ela sabia, eu me concentrei no olhar de Edward que de ocre intenso virou um verde esmeralda maravilhoso- Ela te deu o antídoto.

-Como assim?-Edward franziu a testa.

-Ela ti deu um antídoto, só transformando você em meio-humano poderia ti salvar, seu corpo usa todo o sangue que você bebeu e lhe da vida novamente. -Disse olhando ele. Ele fez uma cara de esclarecimento e

logo deu um sorriso.

-Mas isso realmente importa agora?Por que..Bem eu queria fazer outra coisa agora -Disse ele se aproximando do meu rosto.

-E que seria? -Disse dando uma de inocente.

-Serio que você não sabe? -Disse arqueando a sobrancelha com um sorriso malicioso. Eu neguei. Logo seu rosto ficou em uma falsa raiva. Ele bufou -Ah eu vou ter que ti mostrar então.

Logo ele me puxou pela cintura meu corpo colando no dele, ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão em minha nuca.

E colou seus lábios nos meus. Levei minhas mãos em seu cabelo macio.

Finalmente tudo estava onde deveria estar.

(...)

-VÓ CHEGUEI! -Entrei na cabana puxando Edward pela mão.

Minha vó se materializou na minha frente, o que fez Edward dar um pulo de susto. Bem, vivendo a vida toda

com Wiccas acaba que você se acostuma com isso.

-Vó esse é..

- Edward. -Completou a minha vó.

-Edward essa é minha vó -Disse sinalizando para os dois.

Minha Vó sorria pra Edward e ele a olhava como se a conhecesse antes. Será que foi minha vó que... Não. Isso é praticamente impossível.

Minha vó não deu o antídoto pra Edward...

Entrei no quarto de Edward lentamente. Fui pra sua cama onde eu vi só seu cabelo cor de bronze bem escuro pela fraca luz da lua. Sorri ao olhar a lua cheia.

Fui até Edward e rocei a pena em seu nariz ele coçou o nariz mais continuou dormindo.

-Anda Edward acorda -Murmurei baixinho. Fiz isso mais uma fez ele não acordou.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, fui seguindo a linha do maxilar, queixo... Edward estava visivelmente acordado

ele mexeu e eu caí e cima dele. Ele soltou um gemido então beijei a ponta do seu nariz. Ele levantou o rosto pra que

eu beijasse o último lugar. Logo ele abriu os olhos.

-Cadê meu beijo? - Disse fazendo biquinho.

-Primeiro você vem comigo. -Disse sorrindo.

-Não eu quero meu beijo primeiro.-Disse emburrado.

-Tah bom... -Eu me curvei sobre ele e o beijei. O beijo doce começou a ficar mais intenso e logo Edward nos inverteu ele ficando

em cima de mim. Eu ja estava sem ar e assim que senti Edward ficar bem... Vocês sabem... ''Animado'' eu nos inverti de lugares de novo

e me separei dele ofegante.

-O que foi? -Perguntou ele com a boca vermelha.

-Vem, eu tenho que ti mostrar um lugar. - Me levantei da cama e fui em direção a janela subindo nela.

-Bella pelo amor de Deus eu ti espero a 18 anos por favor não vá cometer o suícidio! -Fechei a cara pra ele.

-Pense menos e faça mais Edward..- Eu segurei sua mão e o subi na janela.

Quando ia pular ele falou novamente quase me fazendo perder o equilibrio.

-Ta vendo be..-Disse segurando pela cintura.

-Cala boca Edward -Disse dando um pedala robinho nele. -Agora aproveita que você ta assim, e pula comigo.

-Tem certeza? -Perguntou incerto. ''Eu to com medo'' li em sua mente.

-Pule! -Assim que pulamos Edward deu um grito tão agudo que eu pensei que nem a maior patricinha do planeta gritaria foi tipo ''AHHHHHHHHHHHH

!!"'

assim. Logo nos transportei pra meu refugio.

Assim que vi que estávamos na praia, tentei andar mas vi que Edward estava imóvel em minha cintura

-Edward chegamos.. -Ele ainda estava sem mexer. Cutuquei ele mais vezes só que nada -EDWARD!!!

-AAHHHH!! -Ele soltou aquele grito agudo de novo. Pulando Eu o olhei horrorizada. –Me desc- Disse com voz fina. Ele limpou a garganta e falou de novo. –Desculpa

Eu tirei a minha camisola ficando só com o biquini e corri pra água.

-Bella volta aqui! –Disse Edward enquanto eu dava um mergulho.

-Vem!-Ele negou- Seu maricaaa!! – Logo ele entrou na água com calça.

-Edward você não acha melhor tirar a calça? – Perguntei ao ver sua dificuldade pra andar.

-Você acha melhor eu ficar pelado? Por que eu to sem nada por baixo –Eu arregalei os olhos e senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

Eu virei de costas e fiz com que uma mascara aparecesse em meu rosto tampando o rubor.

-La mascarada –Ouvi Edward dizer.

-Oi?

-La mascarada, eu vi um documentário que as Wiccas experientes são chamadas assim certo? E você e uma. –Disse sorrindo. Eu assenti. Todas as Wiccas com um poder elevado de transmutação de personalidade e de corpo (ela pode se transformar em alguma com o corpo igual a da Madonna ou virar um ramister ) são chamadas de Las Mascaradas.

–Mas de todas as mascaras que você já ousou e vai usar... –Ele tirou a minha mascara longe. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem mais. –Eu prefiro essa. -disse olhando meu rosto.

Estava tão concentrada na minha vergonha que nem vi uma onda que me jogou em cima de Edward. E fomos arrastados pra areia. Eu em cima dele.

-Você percebeu que agora agente toda hora fica nessa posição –Disse sorrindo pra ele.

-Talvez nos devêssemos ficar assim.. –Disse Edward com um sorriso...

-Bom, mas eu acho que nós podemos fazer outras coisas também.. –Disse beijando seu boca vermelha e salgada.

-Concordo. –Murmurou contra a minha boca e nos invertendo de posições ficando em cima de mim.

Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu meu sentia tão viva. Que eu me sentia tão completa com uma felicidade que chega a doer.

Bem, de wicca inexperiente, a bruxa rebelde e vingativa, de assassina , garota vazia , á pessoa mais feliz do mundo aparece que Edward tinha razão. Talvez eu fosse uma Mascarada. Mais isso não importa não mais. Não e?

Porque se você não ainda reparou na magia pare, e observe. Pois em cada lugar onde você vá e tiver um vestígio de amor você encontrará lá a magia. Já que o amor e um sentimento mágico, não há nada que se faça para apagar ou para limitá-lo que nunca dará certo.

Por que não a nada no mundo que apague a magia que cerca o amor.

N/a_ Gente brigadão pela paciência MUITO OBRIGADA pelo carinho de vocês sério mesmo!! Amei as reviews e _

_Desculpem pela demora e capitulo não betadooo_

_Eu to correndo aqui desculpem lindas pelo finalzinho mixurucaa viu!??!_

_Amo vocês _

_Anna S. Cullen_


End file.
